escritores_del_mundofandomcom_es-20200215-history
Profundidades
Profundidades (Deeper en inglés) es la continuación de Túneles, el reconocido Best-seller escrito por Roderick Gordon y Brian Williams. Fue publicada en 2008. Actualmente los autores se encuentran trabajando en una tercera parte de la saga que se llamará Caída Libre (FreeFall), la cual se espera para el 2009. También se tiene programada una adaptación cinematográfica para esta saga de libros, la cual posiblemente sea entregada en 2010 y estará a cargo de la empresa Relativity Media. Los autores aún no han confirmado exactamente cuántos libros tendrá la saga. Sinopsis Los autores La vida de Roderick Gordon y Brian Williams cambió para siempre después de la publicación de Túneles, novela a la que habían dedicado un gran esfuerzo. Descubierta por Barry Cunningham, editor de Harry Potter, Túneles se convirtió en un éxito internacional y está a punto de ser llevada al cine. De inmediato Roderick y Brian se pusieron a trabajar en Profundidades, su esperada continuación, y en poco tiempo más entregarán la tercera parte de esta fantástica saga. Personajes Contiene SPOILERS Will Burrows: Es el protagonista de la historia, tiene un gran fanatismo por la excavación que comparte con su padre, el Sr. Burrows. Rebecca Burrows: Hermana de Will. Obsesiva por la limpieza, se encarga sola de las compras y deudas de la casa. Dr. Burrows: Padre de Will, en su gran curiosidad descubre un mundo subterráneo en las profundidades de Londres y se mete en un lío macabro. Will buscará a su extraviado padre en la historia. Sra. Burrows: Adicta a la televisión, no se preocupa más que ver sus programas preferido. Tia Jean: Hermana de la Sra. Burrows. Tiene la necesidad de fumar constantemente. Chester Rawls: Mejor amigo de Will, lo acompaña en su búsqueda en el nuevo mundo subterráneo. Sr. Jerome: Amargo y recto, tiene como hijo a Caleb, el hermano biológico de Will. Su esposa Sarah escapó de su mundo para darle un buen hogar a sus hijos. Sra. Sarah Jerome Macaulay: Madre biológica de Will y Caleb, huyó con el mayor, Will, y lo dejó en adopción. Es perseguida por la justicia. Caleb Jerome: Hermano biológico de Will, lo acompañará en su aventura. Tam Macaulay: Tío de Will y Caleb, hermano de Sarah, una gran persona que los ayudará en su aventura. Abuela Macaulay: Madre de Tam y Sarah, abuela de Will y Caleb. Imago: Amigo de Tam, ayuda a los avenureros en su búsqueda y les dá aliento. Es asesinado por Rebbeca. Los Hermanos Clarke: Son dos personas muy diferentes entre sí que conforman un muy divertido duo de verduleros. El negocio de los Clarke ha trascendido durante generaciones. Además de vender en la superficie son los encargados de proveer de verduras y frutas a la gente de la Colonia. Los "Styx": Gente del mundo interior, cruel y despiadados, son la ley allí abajo. Drake: es un "Renegado" que ayuda a Will y sus amigos a sobrevivir en las profundidades. Antes de ser renegado fue en inventor en la superficie, secuestrado posteriormentepor los styx para trabajar al servicio de estos. Cuando lo llevan a las Profundidades para probar sus inventos logra escapar. Elliot: es la compañera de Drake, toma su lugar como líder en el grupo cuando ella, Caleb, Will y Chester piensan que Drake ha muerto. Antes de ser renegada vivió en la Colonia, al llegar a las profundidades fue salvada por Drake de las manos de otros renegados, desde entonces no se separó de él. Nota de la editorial inglesa En el libro se incluye una nota de la editorial inglesa que va así: No sé vosotros, pero yo me moría por saberque había pasado después del final de Túneles. Aunque estaba desesperado por cavar más profundo en todos esos misterios, los autores sólo revelaban alguno datos aisados de nuevos personajes y susurraban secretos sobre monstruos y extrañas inscripciones. "¡Contadme la historia, por favor!", les supliqué. Hasta que por fin, lo hicieron. Es asombrosa. Enlaces externos Páginas Web *Web oficial de la colección Puck. *MundoTúneles - La web de Túneles en español. *Los Cuarenta Hoyos *The Highfield Mole, Mathew & Son Official Website *Tunnels Official Website *TunnelsDeeper Fan Site (UK) - Author Events, Discussion Forum, Media Archives *Chicken House Publishing Ltd *Scholastic, US Publisher - includes video interview with authors *Williamson Tunnels, Liverpool (UK) - For Video of Author reading Tunnels excerpt, see Official Website Noticias *Publisher of Harry Potter to reveal 'next big thing' *Rowling publisher creates hype for new boy-wonder series *A boy archaeologist as the next Harry Potter? *Excerpt from Radio 4's Today Categoría:Novelas de 2008